Ploft
'''Ploft, '''the Cushion Complien, is a Plain Element Complien that grows into Plushion. On East Collusia, they grow into Metal/Nuclear Plushions, which in turn can breed and create the Collusian Ploft. Appearance Original Ploft The body of the Ploft is mostly pink and spherical, with the top half being a darker pink, and the bottom half being a lighter pink. The top of its head forms a curl, which has four appendages emerging from it. Plofts have faces consisting of two eyes and a small mouth. The lower half of the body contains its arms and legs, all of which are short and stubby. Collusian Ploft Collusian Ploft resembles the original in terms of shape and size, but rather than having a soft, squishy pink body, the upper half is much more hard and metallic. Collusian Ploft often must keep their eyes shut to avoid infection, but the antennae on their heads have grown into a sort of feeler, which allows them to have a rough sense of the area around them. The lower half is a bright green, and much like the rest of the body, is immune to nuclear waste. The body of the Collusian Ploft can much more easily curl into a ball, allowing them to roll around, often causing them to have little purpose for their short, stubby legs. Information Original Ploft The origin of Ploft is somewhat unknown. They are generally adopted by people so most of them can be found in somebody's home or carried as a pet. They are very soft to the touch so they make wonderful Compliens for children and girls. However, they don't like to be squeezed too much. If that happens, Ploft will slide out and try to roll away. They are mostly happy in warm areas around the house. Collusian Ploft When original Plofts were brought to Collusia, to hopefully brighten up the mood, they were quickly weakened by much of the pollution and of the world around them. However, traces of Complixonox in the polluted air allowed them to grow into Plushion, albeit with a new form. As these Plushions bred, Collusian Plofts came into existence. These Plofts are much less admired by the populace, due to their cold, metallic, radioactive bodies, but these variants have a much easier time surviving in the environments of the planet. Occasionally, fans of a punk aesthetic will raise these variants instead of the original ones. Growth Trivia *Ploft has a soft tail, even though is not shown in the picture. They mainly use it to caress their owners as a sign of friendship. *Ploft dislikes home pets. *Ploft is 40.6 centimeters tall. *It was the featured Complien at the end of March in 2011. Note that Totomple and Capriconis were also featured in that month. Gallery Ploft.PNG|Original art (with background) Plufftrans.png|Original art (without background) Ploft2.png|Old Collusion artwork for Ploft Category:Compliens Category:Cushion Complien Category:Compliens made by HellPikachu Category:Feminine Complien Category:Masculine Complien Category:Pink Compliens Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier Category:Compliens in a 2 stage evolutionary line Category:Featured Compliens Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Generation 1 Compliens Category:Plain Element Category:Compliens with regional variants Category:Metal Element Category:Nuclear Element